


100 Words

by aresentfulcaretaker



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aresentfulcaretaker/pseuds/aresentfulcaretaker
Summary: 100 word ficlets with different pairings





	1. the smell of rain

Lee can hear movement below; feet on the stairs, the delicate rattling of ceramic, quiet cursing. Closer now, in the hallway. _Damn it._ The bathroom door swings open. Draco enters, hands full.

"I spilled some."

Lee sits up and reaches for the tray. Once it's balanced on his knees, safely above the water, Draco hoists himself back into the tub, spreading his legs and sinking low in the warm water. There's a cold breeze coming in the glassless window above. It carries with it the scent of rain. Lee inhales deep, leans, and sucks the spilled milk from the tray.


	2. seeing flowers grow

When they first arrive the soil is more like sand. Hannibal stoops to run his fingers through it as Will struggles to unlock the door.

“I think I know how I’ll spend this summer.”

“Plenty for me to do, too.”

They dedicate themselves to their projects. Hannibal can be found by those plots out front, watering and planting, turning dead earth dark and rich. Will is off fixing rusted locks and mending fences. Eventually all that’s left is to oil the squeaking gate.

The summer ends with flowers grown and blooming. They leave before spring, their accomplishments hidden beneath snow.


	3. being excited about something

The package arrives shortly before Christmas. Judging by the shipping label it’s from abroad. There are stamps all over, the scribbled handwritten address lost among them.

“Open it,” Chris says.

Lucas refuses, instead setting it under their modest tree. “Not yet.”

And come Christmas morn, Lucas insists he open the package last. When he does, there are tears in his eyes. It’s just a hat. He turns it over in his hands, the emblem of a school or a team embroidered on the rim. Chris has never seen him so happy.

“No card?”

Lucas pulls it on. “Not this time.”


	4. ice cream on a hot day

Dawn has yet to tease the horizon but yesterday’s heat has survived the night. Will lays sweating, soaked and stifled, detached and anxious for connection. He goes to stand on the porch, hoping for relief. He tells Hannibal as much in a quick text.

He sits down on the terrace steps and stares into the void. Sometime later, two bright pupils stare back. The headlights of the Bentley.

“Why are you here?”

Hannibal retrieves a small cooler from the trunk. Inside, there is fresh homemade ice cream.

“Bringing you some relief.”

They share a bowl as the sun comes up.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me a prompt on [twitter](https://twitter.com/aresntflcaretkr) or [tumblr](http://aresentfulcaretaker.tumblr.com).


End file.
